marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
New Metro City
New Metro City is one of the hybrid locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The stage is a merged location comprised of Marvel's rendition of New York City and Metro City from Capcom's Final Fight series. A large metropolitan area created by the merging of the two cities, New Metro City still retains certain areas from its two constituent metropolis: New York City's big apple as well as the Avengers Tower are mostly unchanged from their original selves, as well as the slums area of Metro City, which remains haunted by the notorious criminal gang Mad Gear. Ever since the merging, the city has been in a constant alert situation due to tensions rising between the Mad Gears and S.H.I.E.L.D. Metro City mayor Haggar assumed leadership of the merged city as well, and has been working to keep it in peace with the assistance of local hero Spider-Man. New Metro City not only houses the headquarters of the Avengers, but also the main building of the A.I.M.BRELLA Corporation. Although originated from notoriously shady parent companies, A.I.M.BRELLA enjoys a positive image among the public and is largely not suspected of a recent number of disappearances happening in the vicinity. Stages New Metro City is the setting of 3 different stages. * New Metro City - Downtown (available from the start) * New Metro City - Crossroads (unlocked by playing Story Mode) * New Metro City - Symbiote Attack (non-unlockable stage used in Story Mode) New Metro City - Downtown Located on the city's central square, right in front of the Avengers Tower. The downtown area is surrounded by large skyscrapers and other high-rise buildings, and several posters and billboards can be seen scattered about. Among them there is a poster of Captain America asking for help in fighting Ultron Sigma in reference to the "I Want You" Uncle Sam poster, a Daily Bugle billboard asking whether Spider-Man is a threat or not, another billboard promoting a clash between Iron Fist and Ken Masters and ads for A.I.M.BRELLA and Stark Industries. Graffiti can also be spotted in some of the sides of buildings, mostly related to Mad Gear. The background shows a large fence installed in front of the tower and a statue of Damnd, one of Mad Gear's lieutenants. Even thought Damnd was defeated by Haggar during their conflict, he became a living legend among the Mad Gears for having successfully kidnapped the mayor's daughter, Jessica, back then. In front of the fence stand several oil barrels and a few cars, as well as two Mad Gear members (J and Two P) being confronted by a squad of armed S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. The two thugs dare and mock the soldiers for a while, until they react and raise their weapons, forcing the two to back away before resuming their actions. A large S.H.I.E.L.D. tank can be spotted coming from the right street. A third thug (reusing J's model) can be spotted in the background painting on a broken down statue of Haggar, probably destroyed to make way to Damnd's. This is the only stage that's never used or featured in Story Mode. New Metro City - Crossroads A stage set on the crossroad of streets in the middle of the city. Usually a peaceful area, the stage is in a state of chaos due to the release and rampage of the Giant Symbiote. The fight takes place in a corner of the street facing a black building with a front banner, identifying it as a building for the "Metro City Motor Corporation". The two roads crossing into this place lead directly into the Avengers Tower (at the right) and the A.I.M.BRELLA building (at the left), and both can be spotted far in the distance. The area is entirely abandoned, with cars standing alone in the right street and a lone tank and a few turned cars in the left street. A large number of traffic lights can be seen around as well, with a few damaged and lying on the ground. New Metro City - Symbiote Attack A simple stage set at the front of the large A.I.M.BRELLA building. Located on a street perpendicular to the building's entrance, the area is desolated, with several abandoned cars scattered around the whole streets and a number of high-rise buildings in the background. During Story Mode, the Giant Symbiote appears in the background fighting against Chris Redfield, while Haggar and Frank West have to stop a symbiote-controlled Spider-Man. Trivia * This is the second stage located on Metro City, following Metro City from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and its its update. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite